


Little Luxuries

by OverHillAndUnderTree



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHillAndUnderTree/pseuds/OverHillAndUnderTree
Summary: Travelling alone with Joel, you find a seemingly untouched, very secure house - and it has a COUCH! Now, I wonder what that couch could be used for?*~*~*~Shameless smut one-shot because there isn't enough Joel/Reader smut, and I have needs~*~*~*





	Little Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my series "When It's Cold and There's No Music" - but I felt like it was way too early for a smut scene, but i was REALLY itching to write one, so I said I'd put it in a separate one-shot. The other one is a slow burner but will absolutely lead to smut if you fancy taking a look!

You lean back and cross your arms, your back pressing gently into the soft cushions of the couch. You haven't sat on something so comfortable in years. You exhale in a euphoric sigh, one that sounds much more provocative than you intend it to.  
Joel chuckles next to you, lying back into the couch cushions himself.

"I could get used to this" he sighs, throwing both his arms up behind his head. "It's funny, ain't it? I'm telling you (Y/N), before the outbreak nobody appreciated a couch the way we are right now."

"Yeah, it's comfy alright" you breathe, exhausted. You had just found this house as you were both near collapsing while passing through the suburbs. There's only one way into the house, and that's through a window that Joel had to boost you through, there's a great barricade system inside the house. Joel reckons the inhabitants went out on a supply run and were killed.

"Comfy? That it? You're usually a little more blown away by this kinda stuff. Are you feelin' al-" he turns his head to look at you and you're fast asleep, your head rested uncomfortably on your shoulder, leaning towards him.

He decides he should probably shut his own eyes and try to sleep, knowing the house is secure. He leans back once more and falls asleep with ease.

________________________________________________________________________

You open your eyes slowly, and the world is sideways. You blink hard, confused. The sound of Joel's soft breathing can be heard above you and you can feel the rough material of jeans under your cheek. You must have fallen onto Joel's lap in your sleep!  
You move your face, readying yourself to sit up, but you feel something under your cheek. Something...hard.  
'Oh my God. Is Joel hard?' you think to yourself in a panic, shooting up off of Joel's lap and moving away from him before he realised that you'd noticed.  
Too late.  
He hadn't been asleep, he was just breathing slowly so he wouldn't wake you. He gives you a puzzled look, and as much as you want to kick yourself, you can't help but to glance back down at the bulge in his jeans, just to confirm if what you felt against your cheek was actually an erection.  
"I'm sorry!" you blurt, standing up. "I shouldn't have- I just didn't-" you stammer, feeling your own face turning bright red.  
"(Y/N), calm it down. It's normal for that to happen when I'm asleep, nothing to get flustered over" he explains calmly, but he still isn't making eye contact with you.  
"But you were awake" you mention, confused at why he would make up such a lousy excuse. He could have just pretended like it didn't happen, but why did he try to make it seem like it was no big deal?  
He's embarrassed.  
You accidentally glance down at it again, and he snaps at you.  
"Well what do you think's gonna happen when there's an attractive woman asleep on my lap making... funny noises in her sleep?"  
Oh no. Now you're embarrassed.  
"Funny noises? ATTRACTIVE?" your voice is gradually getting higher the more awkward you're getting.  
"Yes, funny noises, so don't go giving me shit about a little hard on when you were moaning in your sleep!" he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.  
You don't remember having any kind of a sex dream, but you know for a fact you've been frustrated.  
"Okay, we're both horny idiots then. Fine by me!" your sudden bluntness seems to take him by surprise. You leave the room and walk through a door into the kitchen. You face the marble counter top and lean against it, trying to cool yourself down.  
You hear Joel's boots behind you, following you into the kitchen.  
"Joel, I really don't need you to make me feel more embarrassed than I already do" you groan, not turning to look at him.

"You said my name" he says quietly, however his voice is anything but gentle. Your shoulders completely stiffen, and you slowly turn around. You want the ground to swallow you up.  
"I'm sorry" you apologise again, not knowing what else to do. "But maybe it wasn't what you think, I could've dreamt anything about you- I don't even remember the damned dream!" you're beginning to get exasperated, and you push off the counter and try to walk past Joel, but a tight grip on your arm tells you that you're not going to escape from this conversation that easily.  
"Joel, why is this such a big deal? Just leave it" you whine, wriggling to free yourself from his grip.  
Wordlessly, he pushes your back against the counter where you had originally stood and gets uncomfortably close to you, still gripping your upper arm with a large, strong hand.  
"You've gotta stop driving me crazy" he pleads, "do you know how hard it is to keep calm with you moaning my name in your sleep? I damn near burst out my jeans, girl." his voice is barely above a whisper, and the thoughts of him struggling to control himself are too much for you to bear.  
In spite of his grip on your arm, you lean forward and connect both your lips. You feel his rough beard scratching several places around your mouth, his lips resisting yours.  
He leans back away from the kiss and pushes you back against the counter, the small of your back pressing against the corner of the hard surface.  
"(Y/N), you don't have to do this" he says. His eyes say something completely different.  
"I know" you breathe, every breath feeling labored through the thick tension in the air. "Fuck me" is about all you can muster as you grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him back close.

He doesn't need any more encouragement than that, moving his hand from your arm to your hips. He lifts you up onto the counter so that your faces are level with one another. He closes the gap between your faces, pressing his lips hard against yours, unable to get enough of you, his lust completely insatiable.

He settles between your legs and you wrap your arms around his neck in order to scoot closer to the edge of the counter, to be closer to him. You wrap your legs around his waist desperately, the sensation of his tongue caressing yours being too much.

You try to gather your thoughts for a moment but you can't - you're utterly lost in his mouth, feeling every hair on his beard caress your face. You're suddenly very aware that his hands are no longer around you as he snakes one hand down your cargo pants and into your underwear. "Joel" you mutter into his lips, and he moans softly in response, smiling into your lips as he feels how wet you've gotten for him.  
He breaks away from the kiss and hooks his thumbs into the band of your pants, so you use your hands to sit up for him to yank them down, along with your underwear.

He tosses them haphazardly onto the floor, and returns to your mouth once more, now free to caress your wetness to his heart's content. He circles your clit slowly with his thumb, so frustratingly slowly and gently that you almost whimper. You shift awkwardly, trying to push your hips forward for more friction.  
He breaks the kiss and looks at you with hooded, lust-filled eyes. "What's the matter?" he asks, slowing down even further. He knows exactly what he's doing. He's watching your expression like a tiger eyeing up its next meal.  
You can't bring yourself to ask him to do it faster. Thinking about the fact that this is happening at all is a bizarre enough thought.  
Suddenly he picks up rhythm, and you can't help but arch your back. He's still watching your expression as he toys with your heat, taking in every lewd sound and the sight of you panting and blushing at his touch. He slows down once more and stops, much to your disappointment.  
He lifts your shirt up over your head and you're very aware that neither of you have bathed in a while. Not that you care. He eyes your breasts as he undoes his jeans.  
You slide off the counter top and move his hands from the button of his jeans, getting onto the floor on your knees.  
"Let me" you demand, and he moves his hands away. The smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye are perfect as you look up at him, watching you undo his jeans and slide his erect cock out over his boxers.  
He's as big as you'd imagined, and you give his shaft a few long pulls with your hand. "Jesus Joel, where have you been hiding this thing?" you chuckle, licking his tip playfully.

He inhales through his teeth at the sensation, placing a hand on the back of your head and pulling you towards him. You gladly comply.  
You work your tongue around him, taking him as far into your mouth as you can. He lets out an elongated "Oh Christ" as you continue the motion, wrapping your lips around him tightly as you work back and forth. The sounds from him are making your clit itch for contact. You reach one hand down to play with yourself as you service Joel with your mouth.

"You are a sight for sore eyes. I wouldn't have guessed you'd be so dirty" he comments, seeing you touching yourself. "You like sucking me off that much?" he asks.  
You suck your cheeks inwards and moan in response, sending vibrations up his length, a technique you learned from a girl working in your QZ. He responds with the most amazingly hot sound you've ever heard. He has to lean forward and steady himself on the counter behind you as you pick up speed, already tasting precum.  
"(Y/N)" he pants, "that's too much, girl, I don't wanna finish up too soon" his Texan drawl has always been sexy to you, but now it's driving you mad with lust.  
"What way do you want me?" you ask, still on your haunches, one hand slowly working up and down his member as he decides.  
"The couch" he demands, and once again you comply to his wishes. You take his hand and lead him back into the living room, standing in front of the couch.  
He sits down first, jeans and shirt still on, but his glistening erection still pokes upwards through his unzipped jeans. He pats his lap. He wants you to ride him.  
You position your knees either side of him and prepare to lower yourself down onto him. You bite your lip in anticipation, but you suddenly feel very self conscious that you're the only naked one.  
"How about we get you naked too?" you ask playfully, undoing his plaid shirt's top button.  
His grip on your hips tightens as he slams you down onto himself without warning, completely winding you and causing your legs to shudder.  
"I think there's something else I'd rather be doing, but thanks" he groans, every word seeming to send vibrations into your clit.  
You start to take some charge over the rhythm, leaning on his shoulders to slide up off him and bring yourself back down slowly.  
"You're beautiful" he breathes as he watches your breasts rise and fall in front of his face along with your rhythm. You falter, not expecting him to say something so tender during sex. He grabs your hips once more and bucks, worsening the trembling of your legs. You rest your forehead against his, powerless against his rough thrusting.  
"I'm not hurtin' you, am I?" he asks breathlessly. "God, no, Joel. Fuck me harder" you hiss, and you could swear he's trying to brand your bottom with his hands, squeezing your backside, bringing it up and down with his thrusts, helping him to slam into you.

He shifts from under you and stands up, leaving you kneeling on the couch, confused. "Ass up" he says, standing next to the couch. You drape your arms over the back of the couch and arch your back.  
He slides into you from the back, slipping in with ease thanks to the wetness of you both. "Good girl" he says, starting to thrust.  
With each thrust your mind turns to static, able to think about nothing but his girth pushing into you and his balls slapping against you with each thrust.  
You can't hold in your moaning, letting out a "fuck", or shouting his name with every particularly rough, deep insertion.  
"Fuck me, Joel" escapes your lips, sounding almost ridiculous but you're unable to control yourself.  
He removes himself and leans over you for a moment, stroking your breasts from behind. He slides himself up and down the crack of your bottom, and your insides ache for him again. "is this what you were dreamin' about?" he asks wryly.  
"Joel..." you plead.  
"I don't think I should keep going until you answer me" he teases. You look at him over your shoulder and he has a dark, sultry expression that almost makes you cum on the spot.  
"Joel, I'm serious, come on" you moan as his rough hands caress your breasts, fingertips lightly brushing your nipples.  
"I could cum just like this y'know. You've got a smooth ass" he starts to speed up his thrusting against your backside and you groan.  
"Yes, Joel, yes I dreamed about having sex with you!" you admit, burying your face into the back of the couch in embarrassment as he finally thrusts back into you. "That's better" he huffs, slamming into you with such power and speed that you start seeing stars.  
He reaches around your hips to touch your clit, rubbing your sensitive nub as he pounds mercilessly at you.  
You can feel him pulsating inside of you, and you cry out. "I want to swallow it!"  
He withdraws from you and you sit on the couch normally while he stands over you. You put him into your mouth immediately and you suck in your cheeks once more, eliciting an incredible moan from the Texan. He releases himself into your mouth, hot, thick liquid filling your mouth. You savour the taste of him, the smell of his musk, the feel of his still-hard cock still in your mouth.  
You swallow and lick the head once more, causing him to hiss from the sensitivity.  
"You drank it, huh?" he asks, amused. He rubs your cheek with one hand, stroking under your eye with his thumb. You nod and smile. "it was delicious", you wink at him.

He kneels on the floor in front of the couch, resting his head on your knees. "Did you get there?" he asks sheepishly.  
"Uh.. No, no I didn't" you reply, embarrassed. "But that's not to say it wasn't amazing! It was amazing! I just- I didn't know if..." you trail off as he opens your legs wide and rests his face between them, right in front of your heat.  
"Alright then, we'll have to change that, won't we?" he asks before his mouth finds your heat.  
This man knows his way around a woman! His tongue and lips work you perfectly, licking and sucking and responding to every sound you make, figuring out quickly what you like. He intermittently replaces his mouth with his hands to talk dirty to you, seeing in your expression and feeling through your body that it turns you on.  
You can feel that building in the pit of your stomach, that feeling you haven't felt in so long.  
"Joel, i'm close" you groan as his mouth finds you once more, this time focusing entirely on your clit. He circles you with his tongue rhythmically, applying pressure exactly when necessary. The shockwaves in your abdomen get more and more intense as he keeps going, and he removes himself from your clit just long enough to say "come for me, baby" which sends you flying over the edge. His eyes don't leave you once as you orgasm with his mouth still around you, your head spinning with pleasure.  
He removes himself from you and sits up next to you on the couch, both of you panting in the afterglow. He zips his jeans once more and puts his arm over the back of your chair, patting his chest. You sigh and cuddle into him, your head leaning into his shoulder. You're very aware that you're still naked.  
As the dust settles you're very aware that the air is a little awkward.  
"So uh, how do we move forward now after..." you trail off, looking for the right words.  
"After what, you swallowing a big helping of my cum?" he laughs, and so do you.  
"Pretty much" you chuckle, "I mean, was that a one time thing or is that maybe something you'd like to do often? And with nobody else?" you ask, feeling bold.  
"The second one" he says without hesitation, and you lean up to kiss his cheek before you go to relocate your clothes. He gives you a pat on your ass as you stand up.  
"The second one it is!"


End file.
